R5Auslly's Summer Vacation With The Moons
by R5AusllyNewGeneration
Summary: Credit goes to Borntoright! This story is similar to the original, but with a little twist. Ally and Trish are not friends. Austin and Ally still hate each other. (Summary) Summer. What's the meaning of it? Well, there's actually no answer. There's not one until you actually find it. What I'm trying to implement here is that LOVE is the only success in Summer.
1. An Unexpected Surprise

**A/N: WHATS UP!**

**I have finally gotten the new remake of Summer Vacation with the Moons up.**

**I would like to give credit to Borntoright for producing the original story. If she didn't, I wouldn't be able to make a remake so thank you to that author.**

**Anyways, I know you want to get to the story so here it is.**

**This is my first story on this profile so thanks for the reviews in advance.**

**Bye,  
R5Auslly**

* * *

Summer. Summer. Summer.

What's the meaning of it? What's the whole purpose for it? Well, there's actually no answer. There's no answer. There's not one until you actually find it. A specific person has to find the purpose of it. Or Two?

What I'm trying to implement here is that LOVE is the only success in Summer. It's not for only fun, but it's for LOVE. Summer is abbreviated to say a few words.

**S**exy  
**U**nthinkable  
**M**emorable  
**M**agnificent  
**E**nchanted  
**R**omance

That's all what it means. It's just for one reason and I'm gonna make sure to let you realize that it's there.

Because that thing is called LOVE.

* * *

"Class!" My teacher, Mr. Thompson called out. "I know that Summer break starts in like thirty minutes, but that still doesn't give you an excuse to not do your work."

Um...ok. Why are we doing work anyway? It's pointless.

"Mr. Thompson?" Jessica says raising her hand. Mr. Thompson looked over to her. He nodded for her to continue. "Can we go into another classroom?" Mr. Thompson looked at her confused and shook his head. "For what reason?" He asked and she looked at me. I looked back at her with the same disgusted face. She focused her attention back on Mr. Thompson. "Never mind." She said with a scowl and returned gossiping as usual.

Oh, I'm sorry. Let me introduce myself. Okay, so my name is Allyson Marie Dawson but I prefer just Ally. I'm a bit dorky, but could be really fun to hang out. Or that's at least what my ex-best friend told me. I have no friends. Again, I only had one at first but never held on to it. I have a lot of enemies. More about me, I hate the summer. I officially do, and that's because I'm really nerdy. I consider myself as that. I call myself nerdy, because everyone goes around saying it. Even though I tell them that it's not true, I already know the truth. And the truth is that I'm really nerdy. Anyways, Summer is so boring. I hate going to the beach, because sand getting everywhere. I also hate to go, because one time I saw a man in a thong. Yep...you heard it right. I saw a man in a thong. Ewww...just nasty. Oh, and I'm only seventeen years old.

"Hey dorky!" I hear someone call from behind me. I took a deep breath and just continued to stay focused on my work. Maybe this summer break might be better without students tormenting me. "Yo dorky!" I hear again. "Jessica is talking to you. Turn your ass around before I make you!" The same voice says again with a more demanding tone. I breathed out the breath that I was holding. "Okay, so three times twenty is sixty plus one hundred is one hundred and sixty." I say to myself as I bubble in the answer. Suddenly, I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around only to see the school's second badass boy. His name is Trent if you didn't know. "What?" I asked coldly. He flinched back. "Woah, Dawson finally grew some-" I cut him off mid-sentence. "Um...don't even let that come out!" I exclaim with my arm extended in front of him. He glares at me before taking his seat.

(Sigh) Welcome to my life.

—

"Summer." I hear someone whisper. These guys in this classroom can't stop talking about Summer.

"Summer." I hear again. Okay, what the hell is going on?

"Summer." Somebody says again. I look over to the clock that's in our classroom. It read 3:14 and it looks like we have thirty seconds left.

"Summer." Oh boy, I have a feeling that this whole math class is going to go out of control in the next 29 seconds.

"Summer." Um...this is getting weird.

"Summer. Summer. Summer." I hear somebody say three times. They also said it faster than anyone else that had said it.

I glance up at the clock. Oh lord...fifteen minutes.

"Summer." I hear again. "Summer." There it goes again.

You know...I sometime feel like I'm in one of those High School Musical movies **(1)**. The main reason is that at random times of the day, some people just bust out with singing a song. I have seen a couple Sharpays. *couph...couph* Jessica can be classified as one of them. I have also seen a couple of Chads. I can tell you that Trent is probably one of them. Even though Chad kind of disliked Sharpay in the movie, Trent still act like him. He's the second captain/co-captain of the basketball team.

"Summer." I hear again. I look up to the clock once more. Oh geez...cover your ears because in 5...4...3...2...1!

"SUMMER!" The whole class shout as the bell rings. Uh oh...cue the music.

_What time is it?  
Summertime, it's our vacation  
What time is it?  
Party time, that's right, say it loud_

_What time is it?  
The time of our lives, anticipation  
What time is it?  
Summertime, school's out scream and shout_

_Finally summer's here  
Good to be chillin' out  
I'm off the clock, the pressure's out  
Now my girl's what it's all about_

_Ready for some sunshine  
For my heart to take a chance  
I'm here to stay, not movin' away  
Ready for a summer romance_

_Everybody ready, going crazy, yeah  
We're out  
Come on and let me hear you say it now  
Right now_

_What time is it?  
Summertime, it's our vacation  
What time is it?  
Party time, that's right, say it loud-_

I ran all the way to the end of the hall, so the singing is gone for sure. (Sigh) Thank god!

—

I already got everything out of my locker, so I close it. I turn around only to come into contact with someone that I've obviously been trying to dodge. And I meant that last part literally.

"Hello Allyson." She says coldly. She knows that I hate people saying my real name. Ugh...people can be so cruel! "What do you want Trish?" I ask wanting to get out of her vision. She smirks. "Oh nothing." She says and walks away slowly. Okay...something has to be going on. Suddenly, I see someone poke their head out. Oh No!...

"BLAST HER!" Someone calls out and guns are clicking. And I brace myself for whatever had to come next. Yep...eventually, I was soaked. And it was not by water, because it was more like by iky mud. "Oh, looks like Dorkison just crapped over herself." Someone says and the hallway erupts into laughter. See...this is totally Embarrising! "Allyson! Make sure you tell your dad that I said 'hey'." I hear Trish say before I ran out of the school building.

I can't stand being the center of attention. It's so stupid.

And if you were wondering, Trish is my ex-best friend. Yeah, she's the one that I was talking about in my math class. She's the one that decided to change her attitude and follow the witch. Yes! I said witch, because Jessica is one. I hate her with all my gut and Tridh did too until she dragged herself in with her. (Sigh) Small world.

I walk across the sidewalk. As you can guess, I do walk home. And you know the worst part of walking home, "Hey freak!" I hear someone call. (Sigh) That! That is the worst part about walking home.

"Hey freak!" He says again. I groan as I know that I have to walk past him to get to my house. If there was any other way, I would be happy to take that route. "What's up Freak." Austin tells me as he acknowledges me.

I took a deep breath as I begin to walk pass him. "Freak, don't ignore me." He tells me. "Ha...I don't know why you're doing it now. You weren't when you was trying to get all up in my pants last night." He finished saying and his friends start laughing. "Dude! Are you serious?" I hear Trent say as I begin to turn the corner. Yep...Trent is one of his friends. "Yep, but I wouldn't let her so she told me to fuck off and now she's pissed at me." I faintly hear as I continue walking.

WHAT! You see...this is why I can't get along with others. They are always talking about people, better yet...they go and spread rumors.

Oh yeah...I didn't introduce that man-whore. His name is Austin. Okay, so he might not be a man-whore but if he wants to spread rumors, I should be granted to say my rumors to myself. Anyways, he's seventeen like I am. He's in my same grade level. He is also the captain of the basketball team. Last but not least, he's the school's badass person. Yep...that's who I was talking about that's superior before Trent. And another thing, his middle name is Monica and he knows that I know that.

Anyways, you want to know why I know his age and all? Well...he and my parents are still good friends. Well...my dad and his parents are still good friends. My mom died from cancer when I was eight years old. (Sigh) I had so many memories with her and they all were good memories. I remember when she first taught me how to play piano. I could also remember when we would take a break and go walking on the board walk on the beach. We would just talk and eat Fruity Mint Swirl. It was so peaceful. But when she died, I couldn't stand going to the beach. It was just too much for me to take in. But over the years, I have grown to not let the past hurt my future. So I can go on beaches now, but I just don't like them. As I stated before, the beach is horrible. Anyways, that's how I know Austin. And I found out his middle name, when his mom showed me his social security card. I don't know why, but she just showed me. I found it amusing that his middle name is Monica. And when I told him that I knew it, he marched over to his mom and yelled at her. But it's a good thing that Mimi found it amusing, because Austin would've been in a whole heat of trouble.

—

I walked into my house and plopped myself on the couch. After this long day, I have got to chillax! Whew! This cool air feels great. If you're wondering, my dad is currently at work. I work on Mondays, Tuesdays,Thursdays, and The Weekend. Today is Friday, so I'm happy. I don't have to work and that's great, because I don't feel like working.

_Brrrriiiiiinnnnngggg. Brrrriiiiiiinnnnngggg. Brrrriiiiiiinnnnngggg._

I sighed as I walked over to the house phone. I pick up. "Hello?" I say into the phone. "Hey Ally!" My dad responds back. "Hey dad, you're on your way?" I ask. "Yep...I just got caught up in a bit of traffic, but I'll be there soon." He tells me. "So, don't go sneaking out." He finishes and I laugh. "Are you serious dad?" I exclaim. "You really think I'll sneak out." I can practically hear him roll his eyes. "Ally, I was just joking." He says and I chuckled. "Dad, I noticed. And I was just joking too." I tell him and I smile. "Alright, see you later honey." I nodded clearly knowing that he can't see me. "Alright, bye." "Bye." And we hang up.

"I guess I'll make dinner then." I say to myself as I make my way to the kitchen.

On the Other Side with Lester•Third Person

"Alright bye." Ally says into the phone. "Bye." Lester says back and hang up. Suddenly, the line moved. Lester put a smile on his face knowing that he was gonna get home faster than he imagined. He drove slowly just in case if they stop again. "Speed up or Fuck off!" Lester heard someone say from behind him. Lester sighed and just shook his head. "These damn teenagers and their stupid words." Lester said to himself. Suddenly, the car in front of him moved up. He took his turn and moved up, but suddenly a car hits him. If any of you are confused, then let me tell you that it was the teenage driver from behind him that hit him.

The door slams into Lester's side and Lester groans in pain. Then the same car, drove forward and cut off another car. This made one of the cars slam on the breaks. But, they shouldn't have done that because when you slam on the brake after going fast...you flip! And that's exactly what happened, the car flipped and flipped until it landed on the roof of Lester's car.

...Poor Lester

—

I hear the door open. "OOOH great! Hey Dad!" I called out from the kitchen. I didn't hear a response, so I lower the hear from the pan and walk to the front door. When I get there, there is no one there. Okay...I know that I just heard the front door. (Gasp) Maybe it's a ghost in this house! Or worse...a murderer.

"Ally?!" I hear someone call out. Whoa...that voice sounds so familiar. "All-" Suddenly, the voice stops. I guess it found me. "Oh Ally!" I hear from behind me and I turn around to see Mimi.

She comes and engulfs me into a hug. "Oh Ally." She cooed and I could feel hit tears on the top of my head. "Um...Mimi, would you mind telling me what's the problem?" I ask her. I can feel her nodding on the top of my head and she pulls away from the hug. She cease her sobbing and just looks at me. I stand there akwardly, because why would she be looking at me?

"Ally..." She said after about two minutes of silence. I nod for her to continue. She sighs..oh wait! Why does this sigh sound sad? "Um...Lester...um...your dad...he's in the hospital." She stated and I felt the feeling of depression hit me once more. I mean...the last time was when my mom died.

I could feel my knees getting weaker and I just let them fall. I fall onto the floor and just look down at the ground. Realization just hitting me. "My dad...dad...he's in the hospital." I say to myself before letting a sob come out of my mouth. "Oh poor baby." Mimi says and engulfs me into one of her well-deserved hugs. I turn and cry onto her shoulder.

No...my dad. I just talked to him. She must have mistaken.

"I talked (sob) to my dad like (sob) four minutes ago. (Sob) How could he have been in the hospital (sob) that quick?" I ask her and she shook her head sadly.

"Some stupid teenage drivers caused the crash and the paramedics were contacted quickly." She tells me and I felt like the whole world had just came crashing down upon me.

I lost my mom and now there's a possibility of me losing my dad.

—

"Dad!" I cried running over to him. He's currently in his hospital bed. Oh my gosh, I can't believe this is happening. He opened his eyes slightly and when he sees me, he smiles. "Alls." He breathed out. "Oh my gosh." I cried covering up my mouth so that I won't sob out loud. My dad is barely saying words. "Ally, I think you should step out so that you can calm down." Mike told me putting a comforting hand on my shoulder. I silently sob and make my way out of the room.

I walk over to a chair that's right outside my dad's hospital room. My Dad's Hospital Room. It sounds depressing talking about it. Suddenly, I felt a body sit next to me. I turn over to see Austin. And he smelt like alcohol. "Um...you ok?" I hear him ask. I don't give him any type of response. Not a nod. Not a word. Nothing. It's best if I say or do nothing.

"Freak, I'm talking to you!" He says to me. I just turn the other way and look down the hall. After a few seconds, I hear him mumble some words. I'm glad that I didn't hear them because I don't want anymore mess right now.

"Ally?" I hear Mimi say as she open the door. She looked over to Austin. "Oh hey sweetie." She said and ruffling up his hair. "Mooooommm!" He whined straightning it back up. I look over to her silently asking for her to tell me what she was going to tell me. She looks at me. "Oh right...um...your dad wants to speak to you. Do you think that you can handle it?" She asked me. I nodded with a sigh and walked into the room.

"Ally." He breathed out. "Yes, dad?" I say feeling myself about to cry again. "Can you do a favor for me?" He asked me and I nodded. "Will you please go with the Moons to their cottage this summer?" He asked me. I looked around. Mike was standing there with hope in his eyes and turned back to my dad. "Well...I guess." I told him and he smiled. Good thing that my decision made him smile. "And make sure to have fun okay? I don't know how long I'll be here or-" I stopped him right there. "No! Don't you dare say that again, dad. You're gonna make it." I tell him. His smiles widened and I pull him into one last hug before Mimi comes in. "Hey, we're gonna go to your house so that you can get packed." She states. "So, you two go home and we'll meet up there. Come on Ally." She tells the two boys that they need to go home and pack. I turn to my dad and give him one last smile. He smiles back and shooshed me on. I turned around and sighed as I followed Mimi to my house.

—

"So, we're gonna leave early in the morning." Mimi continues saying. "So, I advise you to get some sleep." I nod and she pulls out a blanket for me. I lay done on the couch and she unfolds the blanket over me like I was a baby. But, I like this attention.

"Sleep well." She tells me before walking upstairs.

I let a breath before wrapping myself in the blanket even further.

Then, I remember something. I get up and go to my bag. I pull out a new blue-green note-pad book. I opened it to the first page and I write.

_Dear Dad,_

_I'm gonna start writing my every-day experiences here. I already have a songbook but that's personally for me. This is like a diary from me to you. Anyways, right now...I'm in the Moon's Household. We're leaving tomorrow morning and I couldn't be any much happier. Sad thing though is that you aren't here. Dad, I hope you get better. If you make it or not, I hope you still see this note-pad or diary. If you're alive, I could show it to you in person, and you could see all my summer moments._

_I hope you get well,  
Love -Ally._

* * *

**A/N: Done! I think that I'm gonna end my chapters on that diary of hers. It may be hers or her dad's.**

**(1) I LOVE high school musical so anything in here that's theirs, I don't own. That includes the music.**

**I hope you enjoyed this and I'm gonna sign out now.**

**Love you guys and REVIEW lots,  
R5Auslly**


	2. Attitudes on the Road Trip

**A/N:**

_Austin and Ally Go 1 Direction  
honesthannah  
Astrawberry11  
queenc1  
vetminds  
writermeAL  
lovestories98  
R5Auslly _**(I actually reviewed from my other account.-it was that good!)**

**Thank you guys for reviewing. Wow! I already got like seven reviews and that is awesome. Also, to **_Cheeko99_ **and** _reader136_** thanks for following and/or favoriting. Also, everyone up there followed and favorited and reviewed so thanks to you guys again. Your reward is to be the first names seen on this story. So, that's an awesome feeling you guys. Well, unless you change your names.**

**Alright, I'm talking too much. Here goes the next chapter.** "Oh and some chapter names will be the same as the original story!"

**Until the end,  
R5Auslly**

* * *

I felt someone slightly shake me. "Hey..." I hear someone whisper. "Ally, wake up." I open my eyes to see the most gorgeous blonde standing in front of me. His or her hair was pretty and...oh wait! "Morning Mimi." I told her stretching. She gave me a warm smile. "Morning to you too." She said and sits beside me on the couch. I look around to see that there is a lamp on. There's nothing else on...as usual. "So." Mimi said interuppting the silence. "Are you still upset from yesterday?" I let out a deep breath. The breath was for being depressed. "Yeah...it kind of bugs me an-and I-I don't know h-how I c-can live m-my life if h-he's not h-here!" I tell her sobbing torwards the end. I hear her sigh and I felt an arm go around me body. "Shhhh. It's okay. It's okay, Ally-bear." She cooed into my ear and I shook my head. "No, it's not gonna be okay." I tell her. "Have someone very close to you almost die in a car crash?!" She shakes her head and opens her mouth to say something, but I blocked it. "No, it's okay. I shouldn't have opened a can of angriness for you." I tell her and stand up from the couch. I sighed disappointedly as I walk to my bag. I have to get ready today, well I think.

"Ally-bear, I'm gonna go get ready for the 17-hour ride." She tells me as she stands up and heads over to the stairs. She's on the third step when she turns her head to me. "You mind getting Austin up, Ally-bear?" She asked me and I mentally rolled my eyes before I replied with a, 'yes'.

—

"Austin." I whisper shaking him lightly. "Austin." I whisper again. He groans and rolls over. Well, that's nothing new. "Austin." I whisper again while shaking him. He just groans and roll over again. Ugh...why is he so boyish and hard to get up? Oh and when I say boyish, I mean what boys really do. And boys actually sleep in for almost the whole day before deciding to get their lazy ass up. "Austin...AUSTIN!" I whisper then shout. Austin literally jumped out of bed. He landed on the floor with an 'oomph'. I chuckled to myself. I hope he hit his head, because I'm hoping that it will knock some sense into him. I look down to the floor to see Auatin groggily opening up his eyes. Finally, he fully opens them and then they land on me. "Ugh...Freak!" He says and slowly stand up. He stretches and when he does, his shirt rose slightly at the bottom. "Ha...you wear shirts in bed?" I asked him. Usually, boys or men wear no shirt to bed. "Yeah, I always do." He tells me. "Do you got a problem with it?" He asked and I shook my head. "Naw but anyways, your mom told me to come and wake you up." I tell him and walk out of my room.

I walk down the steps and to my bag. I open it and pull out my comfy clothes. What? I really need to be comfortable on this trip. It could be cold in there or else hot. I need something very comfortable. And I don't need Austin Monica Moon checking me out. And I'm not gonna let that happen anyways. I take my clothes to the bathroom, but as soon as I'm one inch away from the door; Austin come and run in before I could get a chance to. "Austin!" I scold and I hear him laugh as he closed the door.

I grumpily crosses my arms over my chest. "Ugh...jackass." I say to myself while leaning on the wall. "Heard that!" He says and I just shook my head.

I hear him turn on the water. Is he taking a bath or a shower? Suddenly, I hear it stop. Okay, I defiantly know what he's taking. And I can use this against him. Yes!...now I got something else to use against this fool.

I wait a couple of more seconds before I heard the water being sucked into the drain. That means that he's coming out. Time for my plan to go into action.

He opened the door and I just sit there leaning on the wall. He walks out and he's in nothing but a green towel that's wrapped around his lower section.

"I see that you had a nice...BATH." I tell him putting emphasis on the word, 'bath'. He looked at me for a second then scoffed. "Stop it freak. I don't take baths. I take showers." He said and walked passed me. Now, it was my turn scoff. "Oh really." I say glaring my eyes at him. I see a lump in his throat go down then up again. I guess he just gulped. I slowly walked up to him until I was at his chest. "So, is that a challenge Bath-Boy?" I ask him and he looks at me confused.

"Okay, so what is the reason for calling me a bath-boy?" He questioned and I meantally face-palm. "Oh, are you serious!" I say out loud. "Y-" I was cut off by someone in another room.

"Ally, Austin?" I hear. "We're leaving in about 30 minutes so hurry and get your stuff packed or whatever." Mimi says and I shout back a 'yes' before turning back to a still confused Austin.

"We'll talk later." I tell him and walk into the bathroom. Time for a SHOWER!

—

"Okay so, is everyone finished packing?" Mimi asked us and I nod. I look over to see Mike nod. Then, I look to my left to see Austin stuffing something into his suitcase. It's furry and...(gasp), "Oh my gosh! You have a stuffed animal?" I ask in shock.

I hear Mimi laughing from behind me, so I turn to her. She nods when she calmed down. Okay, so that makes three things that I have against him.

**The First: His middle name is 'Monica'.  
The Second: He takes baths instead of showers.  
The Third: He carries a stuff animal.**

How many more does he have?

"Alright, so let's go." Mike says and picks up their suitcases/bags. I took a deep breath as I look to the cars in front of us. Wait? Cars?

"Oh guys..." We all turned to look at Mimi. "You guys are gonna be car pooling together." She finished telling us and I could feel myself getting angry. What the hell?

I was about to say something, but Austin beat me to it. "What! I have to share my car with...freak!" I seen Mimi tense at the word, 'freak'.

"What did you just say young man?" Mimi said stepping up to him.

Austin's eyes widened. What could he do now?

He didn't say anything, but just stare at her in silence.

In one quick motion, Mimi left a red mark on Austin's cheek. Wow, she just slapped the hell out of him!

"And..." Mimi said taking out a pair of car keys. "Are going to Ally." She tells him and hands them to me. I looked at Austin to see him really fuming. Oh lord...how well can this go?

"Well...I guess I-" I was interuppted by the stuffed animal lover himself. "Shut it, Freak!" I flinched back at his words. "Um...you ok?" I ask knowing that he wasn't. I just needed something to ask or say. "No, I'm not! Give me my damn keys!" He says and try to take them out of my hands. I help them up, which was dumb, because he's way taller than me. So, he just took them out of my hands and raced down to the car.

I sighed angryly as I put my suitcase into the backseat. Austin and I stand up from the car at the same time and I just stare at him. He's obviously doing the same, but I just noticed something. His eyes are...snap out of it Ally!

I lower myself into the car and just sit patiently into the passenger seat. Finally, he gets into the driver's seat and starts up the car. "Hey-" I was cut off by Austin. "Shut it, Freak." He tells me with a glare. I glared back at him and huffed. I crossed my arms around my chest and just stared out the window.

Finally, we were on the road.

—

_**[Verse 1:]  
Baby, everyday in training to get the gold  
That's why your body's crazy  
But you can't run from yourself, that's where it's difficult  
Girl I can see in your eyes that there's something inside that made you evil  
Where did you go, 'cause it just ain't fair  
Over here thinking 'bout the shit you say  
Don't know why it gets to me**_

_**[Bridge:]  
It cuts right on my eye, yeah it hurt, won't lie  
Still can't see, think I saw you with another guy  
Can't fight, knocked down, then I got over you  
Can't fight no more, you knock me out  
What am I supposed to do?**_

_**[Chorus:]  
I don't understand it  
Tell me how could you be so low  
Been swinging after the bell and after all of the whistle blows  
Tried to go below the belt, through my chest, perfect hit to the dome, dammit babe  
This ain't the girl I used to know  
No, not anymore, TKO**_

_**[Post-Chorus:]  
I'm out for the count  
Yeah, girl, you knock me out  
It's just a TKO  
I'm out for the count  
Yeah, girl, you knock me out  
With a TKO  
T-TKO  
Out for the count  
Girl, you knock me out  
With a TKO  
Now, I'm out for the count  
Yeah, girl, you knock me out  
With a TKO**_

_**[Verse 2:]  
Baby, now I really know what we're fighting for  
This rematch sex is amazing  
But nobody wins when if somebody's heart is swole  
'Cause when I see you move like you got something inside that made you lethal  
Where did you go, 'it just ain't fair  
Over here thinking 'bout the shit you do  
Don't know what I got to lose**_

_**[Bridge:]  
It cuts right on my eye, yeah it hurt, won't lie  
Still can't see, think I saw you with another guy  
Can't fight, knocked down, then I got over you  
Can't fight no more, you knock me out  
What am I supposed to do?**_

_**[Chorus:]  
I don't understand it  
Tell me how could you be so low  
Been swinging after the bell and after all of the whistle blows  
Tried to go below the belt, through my chest, perfect hit to the dome, dammit babe  
This ain't the girl I used to know  
No, not anymore, TKO**_

_**[Post-Chorus:]  
I'm out for the count  
Yeah, girl, you knock me out  
It's just a TKO  
I'm out for the count  
Yeah, girl, you knock me out  
With a TKO  
T-TKO  
Out for the count  
Yeah, girl, you knock me out  
With a TKO  
Now, I'm out for the count  
Yeah, girl, you knock me out  
With a TKO**_

_**Girl  
See what you doing  
See what you doing, girl?  
You knock me right out  
See what you do [x2]  
Girl, girl, girl...  
You knock me right out  
Hey girl  
See what you do [x2]  
Girl, girl, girl...  
You knock me right out  
Hey girl  
See what you do [x2]  
Girl, girl, girl...  
You knock me right out**_

_**[Bridge:]  
It cuts right on my eye, yeah it hurt, won't lie  
Still can't see, think I saw you with another guy  
Can't fight, knocked down, then I got over you  
Can't fight no more, you knock me out  
What am I supposed to do?**_

_**[Chorus:]  
I don't understand it  
Tell me how could you be so low  
You've been swinging after the bell and after all of the whistle blows  
Tried to go below the belt, through my chest, perfect hit to the dome, dammit babe  
This ain't the girl I used to know  
No, not anymore, TKO**_

"Ugh...can you please listen to another song?" I groan as I'm currently sitting in this stupid car. He shakes his head. "Naw." He tells me. "I'm glad I got the whole album for a cheap price yesterday." He finished saying and we kept on riding.

—

"I think I'm gonna need to pull over for some gas." He tells me. I scoffed. "Haven't you already been doing that throughout the whole trip?" I say sarcastically. I hear him laugh. Well...fake laugh. "Ha..Ha..Ha..that's so not funny. Oh and I didn't pass gas as we were riding in this car." He tells me and I roll my eyes.

Suddenly, I feel myself jerk over and hit a bump. I guess we just pulled into the gas station's parking lot. We pull into a spot and Austin shuts the car off. I feel something beside me slouch back and I look over to Austin. "Are you gonna go pay for the gas?" I asked him and he scoffed. "Why don't you do it? You're not doing anything." He tells me and I feel myself fuming, but I should be on my best behavior. I don't want any bad publicity.

I excuse myself from the car and walk into the gas service station. I pay for the gas and hop back into the car. Austin pumps the gas, which I'm totally shocked that he did.

"You're ready to get back onto the road, freak?" Austin asked me.

Okay, now it's a good time to have this specific conversation. "So Austin...I heard and saw that you have a stuff animal." I ask him and I see him tense up. He turns to me. "Okay, please don't tell anyone about my Dougie! He's the world to me." He tells me. "I being him everyone even to the restroom when I'm scared to-um...never mind." He stated and cranked up the car.

Okay, so he's scared to use the restroom by himself?

Oh...it's probably another reason. "FREAK! If you ever tell anyone of this, I swear-" I cut him off. "Swear what?"

He glares at me before turning back to the front mirror. He pulls out of the service station and drives onto the road.

And that's basically how our road trip went.

—

"Hey kids!" Mimi greeted us as we walked up to the front door of the cottage. "Have a fun road trip?" She asked us. We looked at each other then nodded. I seen Mimi smile and I took this chance to glare at Austin. "Alright, let's get inside." She tells me squeeling and pulling my hand.

~Austin's POV~

"Ha...girls." My dad says with a sense of humor. "Come on son." He tells me and I shake my head. "Naw, I'll be on my way in...I'm just gonna go around and greet everybody again." I tell him and he nods.

—  
~Ally's POV~

I sit on the blue bed that's in this room. Mimi said that this was wear I'll be sleeping. (Sigh) Maybe I should write in my book to my dad or I should write in mine. Oh, I'll just write in both!

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was surprisingly stupid. I had to car-pool with Austin. Do you know how I felt? I felt like a piece of crap. Anyways, I gotta go. I got to write to my dad in the other journal/diary. No, I didn't forget about you but my dad is in the hospital. And it's very hard, talk to you later._

_Sincerely, Ally._

I sit my songbook/diary on the bed as I get the other one.

_Dear Dad,_

_Today has been very...awesome. Yes, it was fun. Um...actually, I didn't have a lot of fun. It was stupid and I feel very...very. Oh yeah, Austin is kind of being harsh to me. I know you seen us argue before, but why did you make me go on this again? Oh yeah...you are in the hospital. Dad! I wish that I was there with you. Please..get well soon._

_Sincerely,  
Your Daughter_

I sighed as I closed my dad's book. I rub my hand through the soft cover that is placed on top of the bed. "Freak, why are you in my room?" I was suddenly startled by Austin asking me a question.

I give him a confused look. "Um...Mimi said that this was my room for the rest of Summer." I tell him and he gives me the same confused look.

"Oh yeah..." Mimi says popping her head in. "Um...we don't have enough room so you and Ally would be sharing a room. More like sharing a bed." Mimi finished and I almost choked on my own breath.

"What!" Austin shouted.

Mimi nodded. "I knew you wouldn't try anything plus...just deal with it." She stated and walked down the stairs.

Austin turned his head to me. "Oh boy..." I whisper to myself.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, so the top was what I already written two days ago. So, here goes the complete list.**

**Thanks to:**

**Reviewers:**

queenc1  
Austin and Ally Go 1 Direction  
Cookiehamster  
honesthannah  
Astrawberry11  
vetminds  
writermeAL  
lovestories98  
NerdyChick4Ever  
R5Auslly (I actually reviewed from my other account.-it was that good!)

**Followers:**

Astrawberry11  
Austin and Ally Go 1 Direction  
ItStartsWithAMelody  
NerdyChick4Ever  
R5Auslly  
SarahLeung  
auslly-directioner  
cookiehamster  
don't-take-away-the-music  
honesthannah  
lovestories98  
mayraag14  
misscutie1059  
queenc1  
reader136  
vetminds  
writermeAL

**Favorited:**

Anaispi1813

Astrawberry11

Austin and Ally Go 1 Direction

Cheeko99

ItStartsWithAMelody  
R5Auslly  
ecorbett  
emchy. mijan  
honesthannah  
mayraag14  
misscutie1059  
queenc1  
vetminds  
writermeAL

**Alright, so it isn't as long as the first chapter but at least I got one up. And the next one should have more hatred. Especially, at night!**

**Sleeping in the same bed...wow! Alright, gotta go! REVIEW**

**Bye,  
R5Auslly**

***Dont Own TKO by Justin Timberlake***


	3. I Have to Share A Room with Him?

**A/N: Here goes a new update. I don't want to give you a lecture so I'm just gonna get to the story. It might not be long or it may be long. I really don't know, because I write from top to bottom so this is the first thing I write before doing the story. Okay, thanks for all the good reviews and followers/favoriters. Thanks!**

**Season #1 (October)**

1) An Unexpected Guest (10/14)  
2) Attitudes on the Road Trip (10/17)  
3) I Have to Share a Room with Him? (10/26)  
4) Beach & Friends (10/27)  
5) Cassidy Turned Out Nice  
6) No More Parties for Freak

**Thanks,  
R5Auslly**

* * *

"So, where's my drawer?" I asked him politely. I am currently sitting on the blue bed. It's actually quite soft and comfy. I like beds like that. I just hope that Austin being in here, doesn't change that.

"Wait until I get my stuff in, freak." He tells me and turns back to the drawer with a huff. I just sit there and watch him carefully. He's finally done and he turns to look at me. "Come on so that I can show you your section, you freak." He says coldly. I don't think I'm gonna get used to him calling me 'freak' any longer. It's just to much to handle. Especially like the way that he just said it.

I slowly walk over and once I'm there, I don't see any space. Well, there is space. But, it's only room for one of my shorts to fit. "Austn, it's not enough room." I tell him and he shrugged. "Well, you're the guest so just put your stuff on the floor." He said with a nonchalant attitude. Oh my gosh, how can this get anymore worst? "Oh and you're sleeping on the floor tonight." Okay, so it did just get worst.

"What? Why?" I ask him and he scoffed. "Oh, so Freak wants to be stupid now?" He says sarcastically.

Seriously...sometimes, I wish that I can just put his life to end by just snapping his neck.

"Fine...whatever." I tell him throwing one of my hands up in the air and letting it fall back to the ground. I was only able to put one outfit in the drawer seeing that Austin took up most of the room.

"Austin! Ally!" I hear a voice call from downstairs. I sighed as I followed Austin out of the room. Once we're downstairs, I see three new people conversating with each other.

"Oh, this must be the rest of the family that's gonna be living here with us?" I say to myself, but Austin overhears and answered my question. "No, they just live down the street. They come here too, for summer vacation. They live in Orlando, Florida." I nod and turn my attention back to the people who were conversating.

Notice, I said were? Because, they're all looking at us smiling. Well, except for the dark-brown haired boy, because he's not even in the room anymore.

"Austin!" A lady exclaimed after a moment of silence. "My-my, you have grown taller. You weren't this tall last summer. What is your mother feeding you?" Haha...I would like to know the same question.

"Oh, where's my manners. You must be Ally." She turns to me and says. I nod and I held out my hand. She laughs at my motions and instead, pull me into a hug.

When she pulls away, she sighs. "So, I see that you finally found you a lucky lady." She says to Austin and his eyes widened. I chuckled which earned me a glare from Austin. "Oh and I'm Margret by the way." She tells me then turns back to Austin, again.

Austin shook his head. "Fre-Ally here, isn't my lady or girlfriend." He tells her. Nice cover up Austin.

"Woah woah!" I hear a voice come from the kitchen. "Did I just hear that Austin just got him a girlfriend? Or am I just hearing things?" He finished once he turned the corner. I observed him.

Whew! I think he just knocked me off my feet. This boy right here is...wow!

"Hi, I'm Dallas and you must be?" He said stretching out his hand, so that I could shake it. He looked at me in the eyes obviously waiting for me to give him my name. "Ally." I said and he smiled. "Wow, that names suits you very well." He continues. "Especially for a-"

He was suddenly interuppted by something from the front door.

"Yo-Le-Le-He-Hoo!" Someone called out and we all turned to the door to see a brunette-haired guy with a mustache. He was kind of cute too, though, he looked a lot like Dallas. "Hey everybody!" He yelled out and all of us chorused a 'hey'!

He looked at all of us before smiling. _Oh my gosh, I hope he hadn't spotted me._ I thought. _Because I really don't want to repeat the introduction part._

"Austin!" He yelled out which made Austin and I jump. I chuckled quietly as the man gave Austin a real bro-hug! "My gosh," Austin gasped for air as he and the man let go. "You get stronger and stronger each time I see you." He finished and Austin let out a heavy breath before smiling. "And that's totally AWESOME!" He finished and the boys cheered as they ran upstairs.

Okay, weird?

—

Right now, I am sitting on the bed. Austin went out with the guys. Mimi and Mike went to bed, so I'm literally the only one awake. And to tell you, it is soooo totally boring! I mean...how boring can this get?

Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock.

I look up from my songbook and to the door. "Coming!" I called out to the door and I hurried to open it.

Once it's open, I find that Mimi is standing there with a smile. "What?" I asked confused and her smile just got bigger. "Okay, you have to tell me 'what' now." I tell her and she squeals before pushing me into the room and locking the door.

Once done, she turns to me. "So," she started off. Wow, I never felt so guilty before about nothing. "How would you like to go with me to the grocery store?" Ha! I got all nervous because of that.

"What?" I say. "You were smiling because you wanted me to go to the store with you?" She nodded. "I just wanted to have a girlie conversation with you while we were there." She said and made her way back to the door.

I nodded. "Okay, let me get dressed in appropriate clothes." I said putting emphasis on 'appropriate'.

I heard Mimi chuckle before she stepped out of my room. I sighed to myself.

—  
~Austin's POV~

"So," Dallas speaks up as we are on our way back to my cottage. "How are you liking having Ally around?"

Alright, so I'm not stupid. Dallas, my friend, clearly is in love with that freak, Ally. "Dude! Could you like stop asking me that like every fifteen minutes?" I tell him. "I'm not gonna tell you a yes or a no, so just quit asking!"

"Woah! Woah!" I heard Uncle Rock say. "If I'm putting all the pieces together, I believe that Dallas is in love."

I nod while gesturing my hands towards Dallas. Uncle Rock laughs quietly before making a turn at a service light. Oh, and I forgot to introduce my uncle right here. Well, we're not really uncle and nephew. It's just that Dallas and I used to hang out so much that we started calling all our parents what the other one says. If you're confused, it's like when I say mom to my mom, but he says aunt. So, yeah.

...And his name is Ross Matthews **(1)**. So, we just say Rock because his real name doesn't sound right to say. I don't know why, but that's how I feel about it.

"Austin," I hear Uncle Rock say pulling me out of my thoughts. "Is there any specific girl that you're interested into?" He asked me and I could feel my cheeks heating up.

"Oh look!" I hear Dallas say. "He's blushing!"

...oh my gosh! Really? "Really? You really has to make that known...nice going bro." I say sarcastically. "No problem." He says with a smile and I just roll my eyes.

"Alright," Dallas says as we pull into my driveway. "How about we go to the beach tomorrow morning?" He asked me and I nodded. "Yeah! That'll be so cool!" I exclaimed. "Are Cass, Kira, Chris, Trent, and Jazzi going to be there?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"I can give them a call." He tells me and I nodded.

"Okay then, I'll invite Dez since he's only two cottages down from the beach." I tell him and he nods on return.

"Alright Austin." Dallas says as I step out of the vehicle. He steps out and gives me one of those bro hugs. "See you tomorrow bro." We exchanged 'goodbyes' before I run into the house.

"I'm Home!" I called out and I hear silence. The heck?

"Oh hey Son!" I heard my dad say and that made me jump into the air so high. "Your mom and Ally went to the grocery store." I nodded and ran upstairs.

I run into my room or 'our' room and jump onto the bed. "Ahhhh." I say feeling the warmth. It felt so good.

Within seconds, I'm asleep.

—

~Ally's POV~

"Ally, can you get me two cucumbers?" Mimi asked me as we were passing through the vegetable section. I nodded in response before walking over and grabbing a plastic bag. Then, I put two 'right' cucumbers in the plastic bag. "Thank you cupcake." Mimi said and I smiled in return.

We kept going on through the store until we got to the soda aisle. "Can you get one case of Sprite **(2)**, while I get one case of Grape Crush **(3)**?" I nodded and grabbed a case of Sprite.

"Here ya go." I said putting it into the basket and Mimi did the same.

"So," Mimi said walking back to where you actually push the cart/basket. "Do you have anyone special in your life?" She asked and I shook my head. But not without me blushing crazily. I heard Mimi chuckle before she continued talking. "Oh honey, you have no idea."

...wait! What does that suppose to mean?

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked her and I see her smacking her forhead.

...okay, she's defiantly hiding something.

—

We just finished unpacking the groceries and now, I'm heading up to bed. "Night Mimi." I told her before walking into me and Austin's room.

As soon as I step in, I could hear a soft snore from someone in the bed. I quietly made my way to the bed to see that...Austin was sleeping. "Awe." I cooed.

...wait! Stop it, Dawson!

I sighed before I let myself get into the bed. I took my side and let him stay on his side. I took one last breath before shutting my eyes to be taken away into complete darkness.

—

I could feel something wet on me, but I just ignored it. Okay, now it's touching my leg!

I open my eyes and look down to see..."Ahhhh!" I scream. "Why is there a dog in this bed?" I hurriedly jump out of the bed and land on the floor. It hurted, but that's not important right now.

I can hear laughter erupt in the room and I look across the room to find the jerk himself...Austin Moon.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked him very coldly might I add.

"Just laughing to myself because my plan obviously worked." He continued. "Now, that should keep you out of the bed and on the floor."

I scoffed. "My gosh! Do you not notice that now you have to sleep on dog pee?" I asked him with a smirk and I see his face drop.

"I didnt think of that." I hear him mutter looking to the ground. "Dammit!" He shouted and came over to the bed. He lifted the cover from the bed and walked it downstairs.

I sighed as I laid on the empty bed. It had pillows, but not a cover/blanket/or whatever you want to call it.

Austin comes in like five minutes later looking grumpy. "Scoot over, freak." He says and I rolled my eyes before scooting over to my side of the bed.

"So, how do you feel?" I ask him.

"I feel likes shit, thanks for-wait." He pauses. "Why am I talking to you?" He asked and I shrugged. "Well, stop it then." He said coldly before it turned into silence.

—

I could feel some whimpering noises. The hell?

What is it now?

I open my eyes to see...Austin?

Right now, he's tossing and turning. "No." I hear him say and I push my eyebrows together into confusion. "No, Adam please don't leave." I hear him say and I suddenly feel bad for him. Who's Adam?

Why is he constantly saying his name?

"Adam, please don't go." I heard Austin say. "I'll miss you. You can't leave me." I hear him say again.

Ok...this stops now.

I reach over and turn on the lamp. Then, I take my hands and shake him. "Austin, it's okay. It's okay." I say. I take my hand and rub it across his face and I could feel his tears on my hand.

"Austin." I say again and I see him open his eyes slowly. He takes a look around the room. Then, he turns back to me. And then...he did something not Austin. He hugged me?

And...the hug did feel good, but who was Adam?

"Austin, who is Adam?" I ask and then...just like that...Austin pulls away from the hug with a mean look. "Who the hell are you asking me questions?!" He says and turns on the other side of the bed.

"Well...okay." I say and lay on my side of the bed.

I'm gonna figure out who Adam is. I don't care how I find out.

—

"Awe." I hear someone coo. "Look at em'." I hear someone finish and I open my eyes. I look to the doorway to see a smiling Mimi and a confused Mike. "Um...everything ok?" I ask and Mimi just squeals.

I was about to ask why she was squealing until I felt a comfortable hand around my waist. "Huh?" I say and turn to see..."Ahhhhh!" I scream jumping off of the bed and running passed Mimi and Mike to the restroom.

~Austin's POV~

"Ahhhhh!" I hear someone scream and I open my eyes very quickly. But, there is no one screaming. I look to the doorway to see my parents laughing. Then, they leave. Huh?

Weird?

I sighed to myself as I climb out of bed and go to my window. I can already smell the beach air. Even though our cottage is not on the beach, you could still smell it and it smells wonderful.

I yawned knowing that I'll be at the beach today. I look around the room once more before taking my behind out the room.

—

~Ally's POV~

Austin just went downstairs. Yes, I have been stalking him. I just don't think I can look him into the face after what just happened.

I run to my room and to my songbook. I have to write about this one.

I open it to a fresh page and start writing.

_Dear Diary,_

_Last night, well during the night, Austin kept waking me up. But, one time he was screaming for someone named Adam to come back? I know right. Anyways, I just need some advise. Do you think that I should confront him about Adam again? Or just let it go? Wait, why am I asking you? It isn't like you're gonna respond back. Oh, and this morning. I woke up to Austin's arms around me. I hope it wasn't anything too sweet. I don't like him and I really don't. He doesn't like me and I don't like him. That's plain and simple. Yeah, oh someone is calling me._

_Gotta go, love you  
-Ally_

I close my book and sigh. I look at my diary. "OOOH."

I open it back up and write down a new lyric.

_List:  
1. Been Writing Words on a Page_

I close it back up and run downstairs.

* * *

**A/N: I kind of like this chapter, but it's not my best. Anyways, I should be updating tomorrow. Because, we all know what tomorrow is!**

**The season three premiere of Austin & Ally! WHOO Hoo!**

**But, thanks for the reviews and all. I got 20 already and that's amazing! Anyways, I hoped you like this chapter. We will learn about Adam later on in this story. Oh, and someone else aswell. *Insert Evil Laugh***

**For those of you that guessed, you're very good at guessing but it wasn't Austin in the car and I will explain that in future chapters.**

**(1)** If someone's real name is this name, sorry. I didn't know.  
**(2)** I love Sprite, but sadly don't own it.  
**(3)** I love Crush, but sadly don't own it.

**Alright bye!  
-R5Auslly**


	4. Moon's Only Access

**IMPORTANT:** _Change of Plans...this chapter is going to be called Moon's Only Access, while the next chapter will pick up for the beach. Just trying to stay on a same page as the regular one even though this chapter never happened._

* * *

**A/N: I guess I should start this by saying...YAY! This is the fourth chapter! Anyways, the season finale is two more chapters away. Well...it will premiere in November then I'll PROBABLY start the second season in January. Yep...sorry. It just wouldn't be so wise to start the second season around Christmas time, but you shouldn't worry because I'm gonna come with chapters rolling out. Right now, I'm trying to finish up with Nanny or Wifey that's on my R5Auslly page. Once that's done, that's another obstacle that's finished. So, I should be finishing that in November.**

**_-This is the longest chapter in R5Auslly's SVWTM time!_**

**Alright, here goes the next chapter of what you love the most (I guessed)...R5Auslly**

* * *

"Yes ma'am...I'm here." I say once I step into the kitchen. I look around to see happy faces from...everyone? "Um...what's going on?" I ask them and Mimi's smile got wider. "Well...today, the whole family goes to the 'Moon's Only Acess' building." She finished saying and I nod my head very confused to them.

"And um...why does this concerns me?" I say. Oh my gosh, that came out totally rude-sounding. "I mean...what's the point of me going if it is a family vacation?"

...alright, that came out a little better.

"Well...you're apart of our family now...silly." She says bringing over to me a tiara. "You are now the princess of Moon Matress Kingdom."

I show my best smile as I glance over to a smiling Austin. Okay, what is he smiling about?

"Oh...and you are going to be with Austin for majority of the time there." Mimi tells me. "He has to tour you and it's great for the buisness to have the Prince and Princess near each other." Um...please explain to me why I have to be with that loser.

"O-okay." I simply say. My gosh Ally! Why did I have to let that slip out of my mouth?

Mimi clapped her hands together in excitement. "Alright, so let's get dressed. Um...Ally." She says and turns to me. I nod for her to continue speaking. "You don't have to put on any make-up, because I already have that taken cared." I'm appalled by what she just said.

I shook my head with a smile on my face. "N-no Mimi, it's alright. I mean...I don't put make-up on anyways." I tell her and she shakes her head this time. "Naw, you'll love it so stop trying to push down the offer." She teased before her and Mike walked passed me.

I let out a frustrating breath as I looked down at the floor. "Oh, and since you will be with me all day...it just makes what I have in-stored for you even more better." Austin's breath warmed my ears as he stated that. I felt my heart drop a little when I heard him laughing.

My gosh, what does this boy going to do now?

—

"I see you dressed well." I hear Austin sarcastically say as I reached the last step of the lower floor. I scoffed as I turned my body away from his direction and toward the kitchen.

If you haven't noticed, I kind of figured out Austin's voice. I mean...it isn't hard to notice that he is the only somebody, that's in this house, that has a pervertic mouth. I mean...it isn't surprising either.

I open the refrigerator and reach in to grab the orange juice, when I felt someone's presence behind me.

...oh lord. Please do not let it be Austin.

"Freak, I always thought that you had a nice ass...but that doesn't take away all that freakiness." I hear from behind. Dammit, does he have to do this now? Especially when I'm still in the akward position of bending over.

"Austin, can you please not do this now?" I ask him nicely over my shoulder. I hear him scoff then I felt his presence leave.

...whew, finally.

"Ahhhhh!" I heard a scream which made me jump and hit my head in the refrigerator. Dang it! "Ally, I didn't know that you had-I mean...are you okay Ally?" I hear a more muscular voice say behind me.

Oh god...please don't tell me Austin has put Mike up to this.

I back up a little bit, then raise my head up. "Oh, hey Mike." I say with a wave while shutting the refrigerator door shut. "Um...I'll be upstairs with Mimi." I say with a gesture to the kitchen door.

I left the kitchen with a shocked Mike, which I really don't know why.

—

"Alright so Ally..." I turned to look at Mimi as she spoke. "You and I are going to go over in that section while you boys go there." She finished saying while pointing in those directions.

I nodded my head, so did the boys and we seperated to our directions. Mimi and I slowly come up to a door that says...Hair & Make-Up specialist.

Mimi turns to me and smiles before knocking on the door. The door soon opens with a ginger-headed woman. "Um...hi Mimi!" She squeals when she sees Mimi. I smile at the two. It reminds me of her and my mom.

...well, you guys know that my parents and Austin's parents met in their senior years of high school. They have been good friends ever since that. It still tickles me that they still remained friends. Yeah, my mom and Mimi were the best of friends. Well, that was when I was around. I don't know what happened when I was around. Nothing seemed wrong with them, so I'm mostly positive that they were the best of friends. Austin and I did not hit it off as our parents thought we would. I didn't care, but yeah.

"Oh, where's my manners?" Mimi says once they pull away from hugging. "This is Ally, my daughter." She points to me which makes me smile. It's a good feeling when someone almost as dear to you calls you their own.

"Huh?" The woman says while looking up to the ceiling in thought. "I didn't know that you guys had a daughter?" She says. "I only seen Austin, not her."

"Oh...yeah. Um...she's actually my god daughter, but she's just like my own to me so...yeah." Mimi says nervously which I don't see the point in doing.

"Well...I'm Jessie, nice to meet you." Jessie stated holding out her hand. I smiled while shaking her hand. "Ally." I simply said and she gave me a small smile.

She clapped her hands together. "Alright, let's get you two looking pretty.

~Austin's POV~

"So today...I walk into the kitchen to see Ally." My dad tells me as we are turning the corner to go to our hair and make-up room. Yes...me and my dad has to be maked-up on, but it's only because my mom did it. She kept saying that we didn't need our wrinkles or whatever showing. I argued back that I didn't have wrinkles, but she didn't care. "And...I see her butt. Did you ever get a good look at it?" My dad asked me and I mentally hit myself for nodding. "I mean...wow! I didnt know that young teenagers could have a butt like that. I mean...it's not big or small...it's just right for a man to go over and slap-" I cut my dad short from his sentence. "Dad, do we have to do this now?" I ask and he sighed. "Naw, we'll talk later." I let out a relieved breath before we continue walking up to our make-up and hair room.

Once we get to the door, I knock on it. Dad stands behind me and suddenly, our door opens revealing..."Cass!" I shouted dropping my bag and running to hug her. She hugs me back and I smile. When we pull away, she stares at me. "Wow Austin, everytime I see you...you get handsomer and handsomer each time. Do you got a girl yet?" She asked me and I shook my head with a small laugh. "Naw."

"Some old Austin." She says laughing. "Anyways, I'm taken so don't go asking..." She tells me and I smiled. "Uh huh...same old Cassidy." I say and she laughs again.

She leads us in and I drop my bag on the floor. "So, who's the lucky guy?" I ask her and my dad laughs quietly beside me. Cass shakes her head and nods her head to my dad. I turn around to look at him, then I pointed to the door. He gave me a look that I knew so well, but he went ahead and left. I turned back to her. "Okay, so tell me." She chuckled. "My lucky guy...his name is vacant." She says and I look at her wierd. "Vacant." I say, "That means that there is-"

Cass cuts me off. "Yeah...my lucky guy is no one. I stopped my teenaged-games of going around and playing with every guy. I want to find the one and stick with that one." She says and I smile.

I put a soft hand on her shoulder. "Well, you'll eventually find him." I say then thought to myself.

After a moment of thought, I look to her. "You know...what I just said-" It was now Cass's turn to interrupt me.

"Gay." She simply says and I felt my cheeks hear up.

"Don't you dare tell this to anyone." I say glaring at her. She nods and holds up her hands in surrender. "Wouldn't dream of it." She says and I chuckled.

"Alright sis, come on and get started on this make-up of yours." I tell her and relax in the chair as my dad makes his way back into the room.

—  
**(A/N: This part is gonna be told from a song-Thrid POV)**

_**I've never seen a diamond in the flesh  
I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies**_

_Jessie puts make-up on Mimi and Ally watches intensely. Meanwhile, Cassidy is applying make-up to Austin's face._

_**And I'm not proud of my address,  
In a torn-up town, no postcode envy**_

_Jessie finishes up little parts on Mimi; meanwhile, Austin just got out of his chair. Mike gets into it and Austin walks to the closet inside of the room._

_**But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom  
Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room,  
We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams.  
But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece.  
Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash.  
We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair.**_

_Mimi is all finished up and Jessie starts on her hair. Ally groans silently to herself, because it's absolutely taking so long. Cassidy is still doing Mike's make-up. Mike needs to get those wrinkles covered up._

_**And we'll never be royals (royals).  
It don't run in our blood,  
That kind of luxe just ain't for us.  
We crave a different kind of buzz.**_

_Mike has fell asleep in his chair and Cassidy is groaning in frustration. Austin is all dressed up and that puts a smile on Cassidy's face. Meanwhile, Jessie is finished with Mimi's hair and tells Ally to get into the chair._

_**Let me be your ruler (ruler),  
You can call me queen Bee  
And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule.  
Let me live that fantasy.**_

_Jessie starts on Ally's hair. Mimi is putting on her Queen Dress. Austin is just moping around the room that he's in._

_**My friends and I—we've cracked the code.  
We count our dollars on the train to the party.  
And everyone who knows us knows that we're fine with this,  
We didn't come for money.**_

_Jessie just got done with Ally's hair. She starts with her make-up. Meanwhile, Austin is accidently knocking things over in his room. Mike is a heavy sleeper, so he doesn't hear Cassidy scolding down Austin._

_**But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom.  
Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room,  
We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams.**_

_Austin rolls his eyes at Cassidy and Ally groans to herself as Jessie starts to tighting up her hair._

_**But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your timepiece.  
Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash  
We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair**_

_Jessie is done with Ally's hair. She's now applying make-up. Mimi is in her clothes and is putting the most-amazing smile ever. Cassidy just got done with Mike's make-up and wakes him up. This makes Mike jump up which knocks over a cup of juice beside him...which spills on Cassidy's shirt. Austin is laughing histerically._

**_And we'll never be royals (royals).  
It don't run in our blood  
That kind of luxe just ain't for us.  
We crave a different kind of buzz.  
Let me be your ruler (ruler),  
You can call me queen Bee_**

_Ally is done and Mimi shows her, her wave. Ally smiles and bows down like a true princess and that made Mimi's smile go bigger. Austin just fell asleep while Cassidy just got the juice off of her shirt. Well...the best she could. Mike is putting on his outfit._

_**And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule.  
Let me live that fantasy.**_

_Cassidy smiles evily when she notices Austin asleep. Meanwhile, Mimi is helping Ally into her dress. Ally is blushing, because Mimi had to see her in her panties. Make that two...Jessie was in there too._

_**Ooh ooh oh  
We're bigger than we ever dreamed,  
And I'm in love with being queen.  
Ooh ooh oh  
Life is great without a care  
We aren't caught up in your love affair.**_

_Ally has put on her outfit and Mimi is teaching her how to wave. Ally gets it wrong and Mimi shakes her head telling her that it's the wrong way. Meanwhile, Mike is done putting on his outfit and comes out just in time to see Austin shriek after Cassidy puts ice in the back of his outfit._

**_And we'll never be royals (royals).  
It don't run in our blood  
That kind of luxe just ain't for us.  
We crave a different kind of buzz_**

_Ally gets a hang of the wave. Austin is too busy getting the ice out of his costume._

_**Let me be your ruler (ruler),  
You can call me queen Bee  
And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule.  
Let me live that fantasy.**_

_Ally had the wave down pack. Mimi laughs and slips a tear at her god daughter. It's too adorable. Meanwhile, the boys say goodbye to Cassidy as she leaves the building. She had something very important to attend._

—

"Oh my gosh." Mimi cries while clapping her hands cheerfully. "Oh, my little girl has grown up to be a beautiful princess." I smile at her words and I have to admit that I sheded a tear.

"Alright, let's get out there and show the people the new princess of Moon's Matress Kingdom, where your-" I cut her off. "Alright, we can save that for later." I tell her and walk out of the room.

I walk over to Mike and wave at him. He looks at me nervously and waves back. Okay...what did I do?

"Fr-Ally, what are you-" Austin pauses mid-sentence when he sees me. He stands there with his eyes huge. "Um...you okay?" I ask and Austin nods his head without anything coming out of his mouth. Wow...I guess I got that kind of control over him.

I could really use that.

~Austin's POV~

Dammit, Austin!

You let her catch you staring. You weren't supposed to let that happen. "Um...um..." But, she had already walked away. Dang it!

"It's okay son...we all know how you feel?" I hear my dad say and I turn around to look at him confused. He shrugged and walked off. What?

~Ally's POV~

—

"Can I get a picture with the princess and prince, mommy?" I hear a littl girl say and I smile. "Of course." The mom said and looked at me for an answer. I nodded as I tapped Austin on his shoulder. He looked at me and said in my ear, "what?"

I chuckled. "The baby girl wants a picture with the prince and the princess." I tell him and he groans. "Alright, here we go." He says and scoops up the little girl putting on his charming smile for the smile. Ha! Austin Moon doesn't like doing anything does he?

Click.

Right now, we are on our last set of people. Austin is moaning and groaning. It kind of sounds like the noises that comes from when you are in bed.

"What's up Austin." I hear someone say as they approached the table. I think he is the last one. "What's up Dez." Says Austin as he and his friend do their handshake.

Ugh...weird.

"So, who's this lovely lady next to you?" I hear him ask and I look up to see a goofy-looking guy. He is in suspenders with clown pants. Hha...didn't know that Austin's friend was weird.

"My name is Ally." I say with a smile. He smiles back and reaches to shake my hand, but Austin stands in front of me. "Naw buddy. I don't think that you will like shaking her hand...I think it's contagious." Austin says and I mentally groan to myself.

Ugh...why? WHY! WHY!

—

"Night children...we're headed off to bed." Mimi says to us with a smile. I tell them goodnight as I walk up the stores. Well...Austin tries to trip me, but was unsuccessful.

Anyways, I walk into the room to spot..."Ahhhhh!" I shrieked as I see bunk beds. Feet came running to the room. Austin appeared in the doorway first, then his parents. "When did we get bunk beds?" Austin asked his parents.

Mimi smiled. "Well, I knew that you guys wanted seperate beds so I went on and brought these home when we were all at the Moon's Only Access." She stated and I looked at her confused. She spotted my face and laughed. "I had someone bring then here...DUH!"

She says and they all walk out. "Oh my gosh." I say to myself.

I take out my songbook.

_Dear Diary,_

_Okay, so don't get mad if I don't write in you tomorrow. I have to write in my dad's journal sometimes. Anyways, guess what happened? Mimi got us bunk beds, so I don't have to sleep with that man-whore. Anyways, I'm so happy! Oh, and also...I had to help out with Moon's Only Access. Moon's Only Access is an annually Summer thing that they do, so that you can tour what and how they make mattresses. It's just like a muesem, but of cloth and stuff. I gotta go because I hear Austin coming._

_Bye...Ally._

I close my book and Austin walks in. "Um...get off my bed, freak." He says with a tone that I really don't grow fond to. I roll my eyes as I get off of the lower bed. I make my way up to the top bunk, when I stop and look back to him. "Um...why can't you get the top bunk? Isn't the visitors always supposed to be-" He cuts me off. "Just shut up and go to bed, freak." He shuts off the light before climbing into bed. "Um...aren't you going to get changed into your night clothes?" I asked him and he groans. "Ugh...please freak...shut up for once." And with that, I roll my eyes and lay my head on my pillow.

* * *

**A/N:**

***Dont Own Royals by Lorde***

**I can't believe that this is the fourth chapter! Anyways, I hope that you guys liked it as much as I did. I really liked that song transition. It was the bomb. Oh, and I'm sorry for not updating sooner. But, here was one. So, I hope that you guys liked it. To tell you, I believe that I won't update until weekends. So, don't be looking for them during the week unless I tell you. I hope you guys liked it. Alright, I'm about to go...alright piece!**

**-R5Auslly**

**_Note: Oh and this chapter is over 3.5k! WHOO Hoo!_**


	5. Beach & Friends

**IMPORTANT:** _I added in a little bit on the last chapter. The last paragraph changed just a few. I only added in like two or three sentences. It just gave a feeling of what it felt like in the original. Check that out if you like._

* * *

**A/N: Here goes an all new chapter for you guys. There should be a new update uploaded either tonight, tomorrow, or Sunday. I really don't know right now. Anyways, I have some concerns (reviews) that I was asked and/or felt like I should adress.**

**NerdyChick4Ever:** Lol! Great chapter! So Cassidy's gay?! :0 That was a twist! Update ASAP!

**R5Auslly's response:** Okay, so, Cassidy is not gay. What would make you think that anyways? She's just not in a relationship right now. Vacant means that her boyfriend is nobody. So, don't think that she's gay. Because in this story, she is NOT!

**Guest:** Is austin gay? Please reply in the next chapter

**R5Auslly's Response: **No, Austin isn't gay. He loves girls as much as anyone does. The make-up thing was only because him mother made him and his dad do it. You do know that boys can put make up on to cover their wrinkles and such. I know a lot of actors that put on make-up. I don't know why you would think he was gay, but he's not gay.

**Okay, so I would like to say that I hope you guys like this chapter. It will be similar to the original story in many ways. (-The first part sure will.) If you don't have anymore questions, I guess we can start...**

**...R5Auslly**

* * *

_So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know I was lost_

_Didn't know I was lost  
I didn't know I was lost  
I didn't know I was lost  
I didn't know (didn't know, didn't know)-_

I groaned as I pressed 'ok' on my iPhone 5 **(1)**. I sit up and looked around. Wow, the top isn't that bad as I thought it would be. It's actually quite...ugh, I shouldn't lie. I hate being at the top. Since last night when Austin forced me to sleep in this bed, I really hated it. **(A/N: This is what I changed for the last chapter.)**

*Sigh* I look around once more. Well, I guess since I'm up at eight in the morning...I'll just read or something. Oooh, maybe I could just make some special breakfast for my second 'fam'. I really don't want to make any for Austin, but that would be wrong...even though he already treats me that way.

I get out of bed, more like climb out of bed. I walk to the room door only to become confused. I look over to the lower bunk. I don't hear snoring. Is Austin even there? I walk over to observe the bed. It's a hump in there, so he has to be in there. Besides, I have seen people sleep without snoring. This couldn't make it any different.

I shrugged my shoulders at the thought before walking out the door. I make my way to the kitchen. "Okay, I need one cup of flour, one tablespoon of white sugar, new cup of milk, one egg, two tablespoons of vegetable oil, one-fourth tablespoon of salt, one teaspoon of baking powder, and one-half tablespoon of baking soda." I say as I grab all of the ingredients. Once I have that done, I start making the pancakes.

—

It takes me about an hour to make SO MANY pancakes, but it gets done.

I'm currently sitting here finishing up my book, Lord of the Flies **(2)**. It's a great book. My favorite characters are Piggy and Ralph. Anyways, you should check that book out if you haven't read it yet.

For some reason, I feel...weird. In fact, I never felt this way before. It feels like something is looking at you, but you don't know what it is or it's like...um...whatever. You know, just forget it.

HEY! I just thought of another lyric.

_List:_

_1) Been writing words on the Page  
2) I've never felt this Before_

I closed my songbook and grabbed Lord of the Flies. I continued to read where I left off.

—

I'm currently reading, when I hear something coming from the front door. Okay, this may be wierd but none of the Moons get up at this time. They are late-sleepers. They, casually, just stay in bed all day if they could.

I put my songbook down and grab the closest thing to me. Surprisingly, it was a pillow.

I make my way over to the door taking slow steps. Once I'm in front of the door, the doorknob jiggles signaling to me that someone is trying to break in. Suddenly, the door opens and I just let my arms/hands do all the work. I got one good hit in before I was pushed to the wall and being told to be quiet.

A hand was placed over my mouth and I kept muttering something, which made the person tell me to be quiet more.

"Damn it, Ally!" The person silently said. "Would you like to get me busted?" Okay, that was one rude and sarcastic question.

Then, I put on a confused face. That voice sounded so familiar that it was too familiar.

...I know. That really didn't sound right, but it's my words not yours.

I looked up for the first time to see blonde hair. "Austin?" I muttered and I hear him sigh. He pulls his hand away from my mouth and I just put on a smirk.

"Oh, and Mr. Man-Whore decided to sneak out last night...to...you know." I day and his face turns into disgust. "Um...no." He says. "I don't know how you got that idea or, basically, any of your ideas. But, I just went for a morning jog." He tries to make his way pass me, but I step in front of him.

"Oh, so if you went on a morning jog, why do you smell like you've been drinking?" I say and he shakes his head. "Freak, don't you see that I'm wearing a jogging suit?" He says demonstrating what he has on. I shrugged. "It was a good strategy Moon...I have to give you that one...but, it's not too smart to fool me." I said and Austin just shook his head.

...I believe he was annoyed with me talking and scolding him like everytime, but he'll be alright.

"Look Freak, if you mention this to any of my parents or any adult..." He pauses before he continues. "I will personally handle you." He finishes looking me in my eyes. I gulped, but not too noticeable for him to see.

I nod and puts on a smile.

"You see?" He states. "I believe we're going to become the best of friends." Okay, thanks for the sarcastic statement.

"Goodmorning you two." I hear someone say from the steps and I turn around to look at them. There stood, Mimi looking like she just got up from her bed. But, she looked beautiful.

Whoa, alright I think I need to get on another topic. And no, I'm not gay.

"Morning Mimi. Morning Mom." Austin and I both say at the same time. He looked down to me with that look and I just nod.

"You guys want anything for breakfast." Mimi says. I was about to tell her that I made pancakes, but she kept talking. "I can make eggs, bacon, sausage...whatever you guys want."

I let out a sigh of happiness for some unknown reason. "Mimi, I already made a huge load of pancakes." I tell her and her eyes light up.

"Are you serious?" She asked and I nodded. She turned to look at Austin. "Why don't you ever do that for us?" She asked him and he just shrugged nonchalantly. Mimi rolled her eyes before she walked into the kitchen. Austin turned to me. "Stop showing off." He said before waking upstairs.

My eyes followed his body as he walked. When he was gone, I shrugged.

...don't care.

—

"Alright mom and dad, I have to go!" Austin said out loud to everyone at the table. He just got done with his pancakes and he put about 20 on his plate! How does he do that?

...I'm not even done with the three that was on my plate.

"W-where are you going son?" Mike asks Austin and Austin shrugged. "Oh, I'm going to the beach. You know with-" He was interuppted by Mimi. "So, is Cassidy going to be there?"

Austin nodded and Mimi smiled. "Well then, you should take Ally right?" She asked and Austin shook his head. I looked over to Mimi and shook my head aswell. She scoffed, "nonsense, Ally you are going to meet Austin's friends so go and get ready."

I smiled, but shook my head. "Naw, it's fine Mimi." I say and Mimi shook her head. "Ally, it's an order. I order you to go upstairs and get dressed." She says and I sighed. "Al-alright." I take my songbook and trudge upstairs.

—

I walk downstairs after putting on my flower dress. It was white with pink flowers on it and red roses. I loved the beach-type dress. It was all my style. I also got on my white flip-flops, with a rose in my hair.

I look down to the doorway. Huh...wierd?

I shrugged to myself and took my purse before walking out the front door. As sons as I close the door, the car honked. I look over to see Austin looking at me all aggrivated.

I eagerly rush to the car. I don't want him any more madder than what he currently is. I get in and I look over to Austin. "Look, I'm sorry. I did not ask her to go...I don't know anything about it...please don-" I was interuppted by Austin. "Just forget about it, Freak." He says angry while pulling out of the driveway.

...I got a feeling that this day on the beach will be just like a day in hell.

—

_HONK! HONK! HONK! HONK!_

"Austin, quit it!" I screamed at him as we are parked in front of Dallas's house. I remember this house, because we walked over here once to meet Margret.

"Why does this bother you, freak?" Austin asks with smirk planted on top of his lips.

I rolled my eyes. "Why yes, yes it does." I say. "Now, could just stop Blondie?"

He looks at me confused at first then planted a even more bigger smirk on his face. "So, now you call me Blondie instead of man-whore?" He says and I just realized that I said that.

"Um...yeah, now could you just leave it alone." I say wanting to get out of this car. It makes me mad knowing that I have to be in here with this boy.

_HONK! HONK! HONK!_

"Blondie, stop it!" I scold one last time before I see a dark-haired boy running out of the house. "Whoa, whoa...here I go." Dallas says with a smile on his face when he sees me. "Oh, so you must be tagging along with us?" Dallas says with a bigger smile on his face.

Austin rolled his eyes with a rude groan. "Bro, did you get the surf board?" Austin asked him and Dallas shook his head. "I-I'll go get it now. Wait up!" He exclaimed before running into the house.

Austin turned to me and looked me dead in the eye. "Don't try any moves, freak." He says and I shake my head. "I'm not the one flirting " I continue saying. "That's your 'bro' right over there."

...now I would admit, Dallas is quite attractive but just isn't my type. I mean, can you not smile every time you see me? But, I guess that's his personality. You know what? I might like Dallas.

"Either way, don't do anything or give him the opprotunity to try something on you." He states and I roll my eyes. "Alright, I'm following your orders, captain." I say sarcastically and that earned me a glare from Austin.

Seconds later, Dallas comes back with a green-n-yellow surf board. He puts it in the back of the vehicle and we drive off to who knows where.

—

We just pulled up at the boardwalk. Well, that's what it looks like.

Suddenly, I spotted two teenage boys walking towards the car. One was a blonde like Austin, only his hair was a little bit lighter. He was wearing all black. Wow, talk about stupid! He's gonna die put here with all black on! The other guy was a ginger. He...oh my gosh, he looks so much like Dez. Oh, and if you don't know Dez, he is one of Austin's friends. Well, he used to be. Last year, he used to watch Austin and Trish bully the heck out of me. I know that he really wasn't fond of it, but what could he do? I just appreciated Dez then...but now, I don't every know if I'll see him again.

...and what's wierd, this ginger is wearing the same type of clothes that Dez would wear.

"Charlie! Dez!" Austin called out and I frozed. Okay, so that is Dez. I felt someone hand touch me on my shoulder. "Um...are you ok? It seemed like you just got stiffen for no reason?" I hear Dallas say into my ear. It was a good thing that Austin wasn't paying any attention.

I nodded..."yeah, I'm ok."

The two boys approached the vehicle. "So, who is this foxy teenage lady in the front seat?" Charlie asked and I could hear Austin groaning in annoyance. "Charlie, could you not?" Austin asked Charlie and Charlie held his hands up in surrender as he eased back. "Sorry bro, I didnt know that she was taken by you."

I stifled a laugh as I seen Austin locking up his jaw in annoyance and angerness. "Oh, hi. My name is D-" Dez stopped when he looked me into the eyes. Then, he put on a confused face and eyed Austin. "Um...is there something going on between you two? Because before I left Miami, you two hated the crap out of each other and now you two are together. Ha! Let's talk about wierd couples?" Dez says and I chuckled to myself as I hears the door slam on Austin's side of the vehicle.

"Dez! Buddy, she's not my girlfriend...not even my friend. Or my girl, okay." He said and Dez nodded. "Mom just wanted her to come." Oh, so you wouldn't tell him the real reason that I had to come.

What's up with him lately?

It seemed like he's off a lot...does he know something that I don't?

Suddenly a girl comes up and kisses Austin on the cheek. I scrunch up my eyebrows in confusion as I stare at the akward couple. "Um...you guys are dating?" I asked and she laughed.

"Um...the name is Annie and yours?" She ask. "Ally." I simply say as I follow Dallas out of the car.

We make up our way down the boardwalk, only to be confronted by more girls. One was blonde...and another girl with reddish-brown hair. "Hey guys!" They greeted the guys and hugging them. When they all got done hugging, I just stood there akward. I mean...I don't know anybody here.

"Oh my bad, Cassidy...Jazzi, this is freak." Austin says and I could see the confusion look in Cassidy's eyes. Jazzi just gives me a warm smile which I gladly return.

Suddenly, Charlie wraps his arms around Cassidy. I scrunch up my eyebrows even more. "Okay, so Charlie and Cassidy are together. Annie and Austin are together. Jazzi and-" I paused myself waiting on the silence to just trickle over.

"Oh, no ones dating no one!" Cassidy says quickly moving Charlie's hands from around her waist.

I sigh in relief, though the others never caught it. I bet they just thought that it was a normal release of breath. I make my way over to a bench and quietly sit down on it.

"Actually...Dez and I are dating." Cassidy perked up a little nervous. Everyone's eyes just widened. "Um guys...sorry for not telling you." She said and quickly walked off.

I looked at the others who all wore the same look of confusion. Well except Dez, who was just looking around nervously.

I sighed and ran after her.

—

I finally catch up with her. "Hey." I shyly say as I appear next to her. She looks at me then back down at her feet.

Suddenly, her eyes grow huge with 'excitement'?

"Oh my gosh! Is that Lord of the Flies?!" She exclaims and I nod. "Uh yeah...I'm only on the seventh chapter though." I said and she nodded.

"So that means that you got to the part where Jack and Ralph go against each other for who should be killing the boars?" She says and I nod. "Yeah, I did." I say and that earned a squeal from her of course.

"Hey Cass!" I hear a feminine voice say and I turn around to see Jazzi. She smiled at me when she seen that Cassidy and I got along together.

"Soooo..." Jazzi says akwardly. I really have to work on just speaking about anything.

"Um...yeah...how about we do a sleepover?" Cassidy says. "You know...to get to know each other."

I shrugged. "Well that will be fun, but-" I was suddenly interuppted.

"She wouldn't want you seeing her being on her pathetic period. I mean...have you seen Beastly Ally!" Austin says out of nowhere and I grunt while kicking dirt. I turned to him and shook my head.

I'll get him back later.

"So, Ally, do you have a boyfriend back home?" Charlie, akwardly, asked me out of nowhere.

Instead of me answering, Austin took it upon himself to go ahead and answer. "What? Freak having a boyfriend, haha! That's funny, that's a good one Charlie!" Austin laughed with Dez laughing along with him.

What! Dez? Out of all people...

I glared at him before running away from them. Last thing I could was Cassidy hollering at the boys!

~Cassidy's POV~

"Why are you guys treating her like that?" I ask them. "Especially you Austin." I glare at him and he puts his hands up in surrender. "Hey, it's not my fault that she's ugly as hell!"

I glared a little bit more at him before I took off running in Ally's direction. "Hey babe, where are you going?" Dez called out after me.

I scoffed. "Doing something that I knew you guys wouldn't have the guts to do!" I screamed back and continued running.

~Ally's POV~

I stopped at a bench and took out my dad's book.

_Dear Dad,_

_Hey Dad. Today was too stupid for reality. I really hated it. Austin is still being a mean guy. I would use more words, but I know that I'll get into trouble for using them. Anyways, I hope you feel better. Well, you might feel better anyways. But, I still want to figure out who wrecked you car. They are some stupid- I would rath leave that blank._

_Bye, Ally_

—

~Austin's POV~

I just shook my head as I saw Cassidy disappear into the beach. Suddenly, Jazzi runs after her. "I'm gonna get going with-oh hey baby." Annie says as she picks up her phone. She leaves. I sighed as I just stood there with the boys.

"Man, why did you have to do that bro?" Dallas asked me from behind and I shrugged. "It doesn't concern you Matthews, so stay out of it." I tell him and I hear him laugh a little.

"Uh huh, well if it doesn't concern me then I'm out of here." And with that, he's gone. I shrugged and turned back to the front.

"Yo Austin!" I hear someone call out and I look around for the voice. Ha! And it only could come from the one-and-only, Trent.

"What's up b-" I pushed Trent away from everyone else.

"Dude, you cannot give Ally any hints that you were the one driving the car that her dad was in." I say and Trent shrugs. "Yeah, whatever."

"Uh huh, whatever what?" I say. "Ally is here man."

Trent's eyes widened. "Yep," I say. "I should've just rode with you guys instead if you dropping me off at the house. It probably would've been a whole lot more unwreckness.

Trent shrugged again. "What she doesn't know won't hurt, right?"

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! That wasn't my best chapter but I did get a chapter up. Anyways, so you found out that Austin wasn't in the car when it crashed into Lester. But, Trent was in there and worse...he was driving.**

**How will this roll over?**

**...This is now the officially longest chapter in this story! It has 3,700+**

**(1)** Don't own Iphone5. I don't even have one!  
**(2)** I am currently reading this in class. I don't own this!

***Dont Own Wake Me Up by Avicii**

**Anyways, the season finale is coming close. It'll Premire on November 24th. That's the last Sunday of November. There will be a new one next Sunday and then the season finale. Hey, did any of you hear of the Shake it up finale!**

**Anyways, thanks for you guys report! I just finished this chapter so I hope it's good enough.**

**...R5Auslly**


End file.
